Betrayal at its worst
by LatiasFan4Ever12321
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young Pokemon trainer had his worst fears come true; the betrayal of those he held so close to his heart. Now, he is out for revenge and he wont stop until he gets the greatest threat to the Pokemon world... Tobias! Travel with him in his new journey to prove that he is the best, like no one ever was. AshxHarem: Ash/Cynthia/Serena/Sabrina/Hilda/OC.
1. Betrayal Hurts

**AU: Hello there Fanfiction. Today I have decided to create another story, except this time, it's an Ash Betrayed one. Lately, I have been really getting into the betrayed stories and I have decided to create one of my own. Sadly, this won't have long chapters like my other stories, 'The New Chosen One' is also on hold at the moment. I have almost no time to write anymore because of exams among other things, considering I am in my last year at school. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Normal POV:**

Betrayal. This was the only word going through a young boys mind at the moment. He had been, shunned, abandoned at his weakest time by those he thought 'friends'. He couldn't wait to prove them wrong. In these types of situations, most people would consider just 'ending' it right there and now; but not this boy. No, he was going away for a while and when he comes back, everyone wont know what hit them. You're probably wondering how all of this started aren't you? Well, it goes like this...

**Flashback - 2 hours ago:**

Ash Ketchum, an aspiring young trainer was on his way back to his home town of Pallet from the Sinnoh. He was with his best friend and starter, Pikachu. Sadly, he lost in the last round of the Sinnoh league against a mysterious person called Tobias. This man still made Ash shiver; just how did he manage to capture a Darkrai and Latios? Ash kept asking himself this question through his head over and over. Ash broke out of his thoughts as he heard the loudspeaker.

''We are arriving in Vermilion City soon. Make sure to pick up any extra luggage and walk off the boat safely. Thank you for riding with the S.S. Voyager, we hope to see you with us again.'' The person on the loudspeaker said kindly before cutting the mic off. Ash smiled to himself, glad to be home after another long and arduous journey. Ash turned to his other friend, Brock, to see him giving Ash a slightly intense glare. Ash flinched back and raised his eyebrow at Brock.

''Uh, Brock, why are you looking at me like that?'' Ash questioned. Brock seemed to get slightly nervous for a second before coming up with an excuse.

''Oh, sorry about that Ash, I zoned out for a second.'' Brock said, a fake blush on his face. Ash sent him a questioning look before deciding to just drop it.

''Whatever you say Brock. Just don't look at me like that again.'' Ash said in a warning tone. Brock nodded and mumbled a small 'sorry'. Ash smiled at his friend, he didn't really mean to say it like that, he was just a little creeped out.

''Don't worry Brock, no harm done.'' Ash said happily. Brock nodded and smiled at him. They stood in relative silence, waiting for the boat to dock. Pikachu was slightly more confused and suspicious about how Brock was looking at his best friend, since Pikachu was a Pokémon, he could feel emotions better than Ash and Brock was giving off malice and hateful emotions. This was the first Pikachu ever saw Brock like this and as he was about to talk to Ash about this, the boat finished docking at Vermilion and Ash was the first off, running home.

After a while, Ash stopped for a short break, panting for running around 3 miles. Pikachu smirked, Ash would never learn. Brock caught up to the two and decided to speak up.

''Hey Ash, I'm going to Pewter City for a while, I'll see you in Pallet later.'' Brock told his friend. Ash nodded before the two walked separate ways, not even bothering to say goodbye. Pikachu raised his furry eyebrow at that **(AU: Well, if that can even happen)** and got even more suspicious about Brock. Everything seemed to be really off today and he was wondering just what was going on. Pikachu decided to just let it go and watch the road ahead, excited about seeing Ash's home town again.

Eventually, Ash made it back home, sprinting the rest of the way. He was really excited about seeing his mother again. The two got into to Pallet Town to see it was eerily quiet, not a single soul out and about. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, confused. Ash walked ahead, reaching his own house relatively quickly. He ran to the door and stepped inside...

**Ash's POV: **

I walked inside my house, with Pikachu still on my shoulder. Upon first glance, you would think the whole place was deserted. I suddenly got a bad foreboding feeling and my neck hairs stood on end. I don't know why, but my own lively, happy town was making me feel really scared right now. It was like someone or something came here and took away all the happiness. As I looked around my house, I eventually came to the kitchen, to stumble upon my mother and my friends apart from Brock. They were all talking to each other lowly, making sure I couldn't hear.

After a while, everyone turned to me, the same look on their face as Brock had earlier. I flinched back again, why was everyone being so angry with me today. As I looked again, that was when I noticed _him. _I have no clue why, but seeing _him_ here made me feel fear like never before. Standing in front of me, a scowl on his face; this was my worst nightmare. The one going through my dreams with me every night. I felt fear well up inside me and I could only pronounce one word.

''Tobias...'' I spat harshly, wondering what the hell this guy wanted with me. I looked around the room again, to see that everyone was glaring at me with so much hate that if a Latias was here, she would literally die from the malice coming from my 'friends'. I turned to Misty as I heard her talk.

''Ash, I think I speak for everyone here when we say your weak.'' She said in a harsh voice, her tone not wavering at all. I looked at her shocked, how could one of my friends say this to me?!

''She's right Ash, you have been through so many leagues and you haven't won any of them.'' This time it was May. I looked at everyone, hoping at least someone would take my side. Tears started dripping from my eyes slowly as no one was making a move to stand up for me. Then I looked to Tobias with as much hate as my so-called 'friends' were giving me as he spoke.

''They're right Ash, you have been on this journey for around 6 years and the only thing you have won is the Battle Frontier along with the Orange Islands. You're a joke little boy, you need to give up and face the fact that you're a nobody.'' Tobias said with a sneer in his voice. Everyone nodded and stood by him. Suddenly, I felt rage like I never have before; these people were turning their backs on me now, after how much I helped them and gave them friendship. As I got more angry, my body was slowly enveloped in blue energy and I spoke in a voice that isn't my own.

''You people are fucking imbeciles! If it wasn't for me, you would have all never met and would probably be dead by now considering I was the one who stopped the world from being destroyed multiple times! Mark my words, you will regret this day for the rest of your pathetic lives!'' I roared as the blue energy increased slightly. Everybody, even Tobias, looked terrified at what was happening. They all took out their Poke-balls and gave me a glare.

''See, I always knew you were a freak. Let's take him out now!'' Gary, my supposed best friend shouted.

''Wow Ash, I knew you were weird but this just tops the cake, we are going to destroy you!'' Max shouted. Everyone summoned their own Pokémon, grinning widely. I knew that even though this unknown power would probably help me, I was outnumbered and made a run for it, Pikachu still on my shoulder and giving those traitors an intense glare. Hopefully, Oak was still on my side, I really needed to get away from all of this but I couldn't leave all of my Pokémon. I made it to the ranch in a short amount of time. Not even bothering to knock, I pushed the doors open and ran to where my Poke-balls were being kept.

Upon entering the storage room, Oak was standing there, a maniacal grin on his face. I sighed annoyed, it seemed like everyone was against me. I felt my aura flare up again, like it was protecting me. Oak's smirk went away instantly, replaced by fear. He seemed to know what this was and he walked backwards.

''You're not human anymore Ash, this power you have will destroy you. I know, I can help you, just quit being a trainer and come with me.'' Oak told me, his tone wavering. I looked at him oddly, did he really think I would trust any of them now? I had my own maniacal smirk on my face as Oak was trembling in fear.

''Huh, fat chance old man. I have come for my Pokémon and all you traitors can burn in hell for all I care.'' I said in a tone that actually slightly scared myself. I decided that anymore time wasted would be stupid so I just grabbed my other Poke-balls and ran towards the ranch, Oak chasing me, shouting vulgar words.

I got outside the laboratory quickly and told Pikachu to gather all of my Pokémon. He nodded before running off, sending me a nervous glance, hoping I would be okay. I smiled to myself, my Pokémon were much more loyal than any human could ever be.

''So there you are freak, you're outnumbered now, just give up.'' I heard a voice call behind me. I turned and my blood ran cold, everyone was there with all of their Pokémon out. May had her Blaziken, Misty had her Gyarados, Gary had his Blastoise, Max had his Kirlia and Tobias was using my worst fear, Darkrai. Everyone smirked triumphantly, knowing they had me cornered. I smirked myself as I heard all of my Pokémon running towards me.

Upon seeing everyone against me, my Pokémon got in a defensive stance, protecting me. The traitors groaned, knowing it was them that were outnumbered now, considering I had around 40 Pokémon including all of my Tauros. It was my turn to smirk triumphantly, although what I heard Tobias say next filled me with a lot more rage.

''Pfft, those weak Pokémon can't do anything. Everyone attack them, leave no survivors!'' Tobias roared, ordering the traitors Pokémon for them. The other Pokémon, to my surprise, listened to him and attacked. I decided this just can't happen and returned everyone as fast as possible. Some sadly got injured, although all of my Pokémon were okay. I sent all of them one last glare before running away, Pikachu close behind.

''Stop that little shit! We must destroy him!'' Tobias roared. They complied and ran after me, actually wanting to kill me! I had more tears fall from my eyes; how could my own friends do this to me? I was soon pelted with stones and attempted Pokémon attacks. I then realized that Pikachu fell behind...

''Oh no, please god no!'' I screamed, seeing Pikachu get surrounded by everyone. I roared angrily, my aura even stronger than before. I ran at all of them, not caring if I seriously damage any of my 'friends' anymore. This was a fight to the death, and I couldn't wait to get their blood on my hands...

**AU: That's the end of the first chapter to my second story! This was very fast pace and is about to get pretty gory next chapter. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen, although it will be very sad and there will be some character death. I have decided that one of Ash's 'friends' will die next chapter, although you can decide. Leave a review to tell me what you think and I will see ya next time.**


	2. Red

**AU: Hello once again my readers! Here's the second chapter to my 'Ash Betrayed' story! Wow, 5 reviews and 14 followers in only a few hours, thank you guys so much. I have also listened to what people wanted to happen and this chapter will indeed be pretty fucked up. Anyway, on with the chapter:**

**Ash's POV:**

As soon as I saw all of my 'friends' surrounding Pikachu, I just lost it and stormed towards them, an odd blue sphere of energy starting to emerge from my hand. The traitors seemed to notice me heading towards them and quickly backed off, not wanting to get in the way of my angered state. As soon as I got to Pikachu and the state he was in from the attacks, I roared angrily and my aura turned a crimson red and completely covered my body.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you do this to a helpless Pokemon, more importantly my best friend?!'' I roared, firing my aura sphere at a tree, completely destroying it in a matter of seconds. They all cowered away, even Tobias, now terrified of what I will do. More tears came from my eyes as I picked up my limp Pokemon, hoping to Arceus that he will be okay. ''How can you lot call anyone a monster or freak after what you did to Pikachu?! Let me tell you now, when I return, I will not hesitate to kill any of you!'' I screamed before charging up another aura sphere, aiming straight for the whole group. Everyone's eyes widened and they quickly moved out of the way... except for Misty. I smirked; I always thought I loved this bitch, although I was really happy to kill her now considering she, along with Tobias, was the one who led the group of traitors against me.

I didn't even feel any remorse or regret as I fired the aura sphere, tearing Misty apart in a bloody mess as it made contact. Everyone gasped at this, some falling to their knees in shock and crying for their now dead friend. As soon as I realized what I done, I came out of my angered state and stared in shock at my hands. How could I do this? I kept asking myself. I ran from the scene, tears falling from my eyes as I just wanted to get away from all of this.

''Hey where do you think you're going?!'' I heard Gary shout. I paid them no mind and kept running, just wanting to leave and never return.

''Come on, don't let him get away! We need to kill him now before he causes anymore damage!'' Tobias shouted the order to all of my ex-friends. I groaned to myself, getting really pissed off at Tobias leading everyone against me. It was then I realized that all of this might have been Tobias' doing. The second he gets into my hometown, everyone turns against me and he didn't even seem to care when I murdered Misty. I gritted my teeth as I now knew all of this was Tobias' fault, I was going to make sure he suffers the worst when I return. I just kept running, my new found aura helping me running faster than I normally would be able to. I looked at Pikachu, seeing he was in quite a bad state. He was covered in his own blood, bruises and cuts covered his whole body. I whimpered as I saw the large gash across his back, causing him to bleed out quite fast. I hid behind a tree in Route 1 for a second, taking off my jacket and rapping Pikachu in it. Now that I stopped running, the whole situation came back to me and I fell to my knees, crying for my now dead best friend. I was still a few miles away from Viridian City and Pikachu was already in a bad state. I looked up when I felt a small tap on my knee to see Pikachu slowly losing his life in front of my eyes, trying to hold on as long as possible.

''Pika.'' He said sadly, tears slowly coming from his little black eyes.

''Please, Pikachu. I need you to stay with me, I love you buddy.'' I cried, picking him up carefully and holding him to my chest.

''Pika, Pika-Chu...'' Pikachu said sadly, using his paws to wipe away my tears. I knew he was wanting me to move on and not dwell in the past of him dieing. I looked at him, tears falling from my face and I nodded, a small smile on my lips.

''I will make sure they pay Chu. You will always be my first and best friend. I'll never forget you...'' I said sadly. I noticed Pikachu's hand had stopped moving and his breathing was getting more slow and irregular. This could only mean... ''NO! Please Pikachu, I want more time! Oh Arceus!'' I cried as I fell to the floor sobbing. This was truly the end for Pikachu and I just wished there was more time for us to spend together. I no longer felt anything for them traitors, no remorse for killing Misty and no guilt when I wanted to end the rest of them. I will never forget this day, it will always be with me in my nightmares and I no longer cared for anything.

I started digging a small hole near the tree with my hands, making a proper grave for Pikachu. I placed Pikachu in the grave carefully, along with my hat. I took the small pocket knife out of my bag and carved on the tree, my last memory of Pikachu for when I return to this horrible place.

'R.I.P.  
Here lies Pikachu,  
my greatest and  
most loved friend.  
May you  
Rest In Peace.'

I read through the inscription again and turned away, sobbing slightly and swearing to myself that I would get vengeance for Pikachu. I turned my cold gaze to the tree once again before walking away, not to return for a while...

**? - 3 Years Later:**

Atop Mt. Silver stood the mysterious figure Red Satoshii. No one knew who this was, only how powerful and cold he was to other people. Many tried to battle him, although he would just wipe the floor with them. No one could stand up to this mystery person and some even called him the strongest trainer in the world. Ethan, a young boy from Johto heard about the trainer in the mountain close to his home town and wanted to battle him. Ethan thought he had a good chance of defeating him, considering he won the Johto league and even managed to beat Lance, the dragon master. He soon made it his new goal to head up Mt. Silver, hoping to battle against this strong trainer.

Battle after battle Ethan fought, but still managed to make it to the top. There, standing in front of him at the peak, was none other than Red. As soon as Ethan walked up the steps towards Red, he heard the snow shuffling at the top to see Red facing him. He was slightly unnerved at this, the piercing glare, the deafening silence; Ethan knew this would be an epic battle and god he could not wait.

''So, you're the mysterious trainer everyone talks about?'' Ethan asked, his voice not wavering, which was surprising considering how cold and terrified he was of this guy.

''... ... ...'' Red didn't say anything, just took a Poke-ball from his belt and sent out his Charizard. This was the largest and strongest looking Charizard Ethan had ever seen. He was seriously wondering if this was a good idea in the first place. Instead, he just took his own Poke-ball and threw it, sending out his Gyarados. Red looked surprised for a minute but held his cold gaze. Red glared at Ethan, implying for him to have the first move.

''Gyarados use Aqua Tail!'' Ethan commanded. Gyarados then grunted in approval, sending his tail towards Charizard. Red didn't even order a move, just looked at Charizard for a second then back to the field. Ethan was about to question this but gasped as Charizard simply caught Gyarados' tail, swinging Gyarados around before slamming it to the ground. Ethan looked at Gyarados worriedly as it roared in pain. This was indeed going to be a long and hard battle.

''Gyarados use Surf!'' Ethan called the attack quickly, wanting to catch Red off guard. Gyarados roared at Charizard angrily and complied with the attack, rushing towards Charizard to end this in one attack. Red seemed to raise his eyebrow in surprise again and for the first time in 3 years, he spoke.

''Charizard we have found a worthy opponent, fly into the air and use Fire Spin.'' Red's voice was raspy after not using it for a long time. Although momentarily shocked at his trainer speaking, Charizard roared and took to the skies, firing the attack. As soon as the Surf and Fire Spin made contact, the Surf was completely decimated and Gyarados was surrounded by the flames. Ethan gritted his teeth at how powerful Reds Charizard was, being able to destroy a Surf attack with a fire move was no easy feat. Ethan glanced at Red for a second to see... admiration? Why was Red, the greatest trainer in the world, admiring Ethan's battle style?

''You know Ethan, you're the first person to be able to withstand an attack from my Charizard. If you win this battle I will tell you how I became the 'best trainer' and also, why I'm up here. But, enough of that now, Charizard finish Gyarados, use Dragon Claw!'' Red shouted. Charizard grunted in approval, heading towards Gyarados at lightning fast speeds and sending it's claws down on Gyarados, knocking it out instantly. Ethan gasped at this, but also had a lot of determination. He really wanted to find out more about this mysterious trainer and if it's a battle he wanted, it's a battle he's going to get.

''Well Red, you asked for it. Go Typhlosion!'' Ethan called, excited for the amazing battle about to unfold.

After a long hour, Ethan was on his last Pokemon, Magmar. Red still had 3 Pokemon left, Blastiose, Venasaur and Espeon. Reds other two Pokemon, Espeon and Charizard were taken out. Even though Ethan only managed to take out 2 of his Pokemon, Red seemed quite surprised. Just how strong was this person to be able to take out all of a champions Pokemon while only losing 2 of his own?! This question actually kind of scared Ethan. If this person was ever captured by Team Rocket or another organization then there may be no one to stop him. Although, Ethan was seriously confused about why this person seemed so cold and distant to everyone else. He broke out of his thoughts as he heard Red call the final attack,

''You have been my greatest challenge for a while Ethan and I congratulate you on that. Although, it's time I ended this. Blastiose, use Hydro Pump!'' Red called the final attack, ending the match right there. Ethan lowered his gaze to the ground; he couldn't believe he had been beat so easily after winning against the champion Lance.

''I lost...'' Ethan muttered as he fell to the ground, returning Magmar. As he looked up to Red, he noticed that he was walking towards him, his last 3 Pokemon still out their Poke-balls. Ethan was slightly frightened now, not knowing if Red would hurt him or not. Although through the cold, harsh gaze; Ethan could see loneliness and sadness. When Red got to Ethan, he held his hand out, wanting to help Ethan up. Now Ethan was getting more confused about this guy, one minute he was being a cold bastard, the next, he's being calm and slightly kind. Ethan took his hand anyway and dusted himself off, looking at Red the whole time. Ethan tilted his head to the side, wanting to ask a question but unable to bring himself to it.

''You did good kid. Since you were able to give me the most entertainment I've had since I came her 3 years ago, you can ask me a question.'' Red told him, going back to his cold look.

''Okay, exactly who are you? Not just your name, but where you came from and things like that...'' Ethan trailed off when he saw the sad look on Reds face as he asked this.

''It's not safe to talk about that here. Let's go back to my cabin and I'll tell you about myself.'' Red told him, with an even colder and depressed look than before. Now Ethan was really intrigued about this Red person, just how bad was his past to make him like this? As Ethan kept asking himself this, he didn't notice the small shack to the distance. To his embarrassment, he walked straight into Red as they got to the shack without him even realizing.

''Ack, I'm so sorry Red, I was thinking to myself and I walked into you. Please don't kill me!'' Ethan shouted, terrified of what might happen to him for walking straight into Red. Red raised his eyebrow for a second before chuckling to himself.

''Don't worry Ethan, I'm not going to kill you for walking into me. Just, watch where you're going next time.'' Red said through his chuckles. Ethan nodded quickly and followed Red inside his shack, excited about learning more about this mystery person.

**Reds POV:**

I was still wondering why I was opening up to this person but I just decided it was time for someone to know about what happened all them years ago. I looked around my small cabin, sighing. It was nice to have some human company for once after what happened with Pik- I cut my thoughts off there; I was already having nightmares about 'that' and I didn't want to show weakness in front of this person, it was because of my own weakness what happened those years ago. I looked behind me to see Ethan looking around, but still following me. We soon got into a small area I made with a couple of wooden seats, masterfully crafted.

''Okay, just sit down on that seat and I'll tell you what you want to know.'' I told Ethan. He nodded and gave me a quick 'thanks' before sitting down. I smiled to myself, at least this kid was grateful for me allowing him into my home. I sat back and sighed, waiting for him to ask me the first question.

''Okay, exactly who are you?'' Ethan asked me curiously. I grimaced slightly, wondering if I should tell him the truth. I looked at him for a second, just seeing the rapt attention and curiosity on his face made me decide it was time for me to be known once again by the world.

''My real name... Is Ash Ketchum...'' I told him.

**AU: There we go! That's the end of chapter 2 and I am glad that my story has been added to the 'Ash Betrayed' community, along with a lot of followers and favorites already. Thanks for reading my story everyone and the next chapter will be out fairly early next week.**


	3. Azazel, The King of Hell

**AU: Here's the next chapter to my Ash Betrayed story! I have also noticed that this already has more reviews and followers than my other story :/. If you would like me to discontinue my other story and just continue writing this one, with 2 or more chapters a week, let me know. Then when I finish this story, I will continue my other one again, I also have some writers block on my other story; getting quite bored with it. Anyway, on with the story:**

**Ash's POV:**

As soon as I told this knew person about my real identity, it felt like there was a large weight taken off my shoulder and I could finally move on with my life once again. I scanned Ethan's face for any emotion, he didn't really look too shocked, which I should have known would have happened. I looked towards him again as he was about to speak.

''Wait, Ash Ketchum... Where have I heard that name before?'' It was more like he asked himself this, but I decided to enlighten him.

''Did you not hear about the Pallet Town incident 3 years ago?'' I asked him curiously. While I was on my way to Mt. Silver, I saw that the news and others had been talking about the 'murders' of Pallet Town, but only I knew what really happened.

''Yeah, I saw it on T.V... Wait... No! You're 'that' Ash Ketchum?!'' Ethan asked in shock, now seeming more scared about everything. I sighed to myself, knowing this may have actually been a bad idea telling him. I gave him an intense glare.

''Don't even think about informing any of your friends or anything about me. If you do, I will hunt you down and not hesitate to kill you...'' I said sharply, making every word more grimmer than the last. He looked at me in shock for a second before nodding his head, knowing it wasn't his choice to let people know about someone who doesn't want to be found. I gave him a small, thankful smile before going back to my harsh attitude; I never liked showing kindness to others apart from my own Pokemon. I only needed Pokemon in my life now, although I only wish I still had Pikachu. Since Ethan was being civilized and not screaming 'murderer', I decided to show him my most loved place.

''Hey Ethan.'' I said, getting his attention once again. ''How about I show you something I have never showed any other, even some of my Pokemon have not been there?'' I asked him; I couldn't help the small smile come to my face once again since it was nice to open up and talk to people for once.

''If I'm not prying into your secrecy or anything, yeah I would like that.'' He said to me. I nodded and quickly lead him to my now most sacred area... Pikachu's grave. I knew Pikachu was still with me in spirit... Actually that was wrong, Pikachu was actually a new Pokemon and kept his kind, caring attitude. But... I still couldn't forgive myself for allowing Pikachu to fall behind all those years ago. Luckily, with his new change he liked staying in a Poke-ball whenever there were 'visitors' on Mt. Silver. As I thought about this, I grimaced when memories of that day came back again, making my mood change to the same cold person I was. Although, this wasn't the only horrible thing. I can and always will, remember what those traitors did to Pikachu, to both of us.

We soon made way to the tip of the mountain where we battled and I turned to Ethan, making sure I had his full attention. I waited for a while, letting him gather his bearings and making sure he had all of his Pokemon with him. He soon nodded his head, implying that he was ready.

''Okay Ethan, you need to listen closely because if I lose concentration, we could be severely hurt...'' I left the words hanging in the air, letting him know just how dangerous using ones aura can be to teleport around the world. He soon caught the tone in my voice and adopted a serious look, wanting to avoid all injuries possible. I nodded at him, then continued with explaining. ''Okay, to get there you need to stand in the vicinity of me and let your mind go blank, do not say anything to make me lose concentration and for Arceus sake... Do not move!'' I ordered, making sure he knew not to do any of the above. He nodded quickly, going through what I said in his head. Eventually, he nodded again, giving me the 'good to go' so I knew it was time to head back to Pallet Town.

As I started powering up my aura to teleport, Ethan was stood close to me, with his eyes closed and mumbling a few words. I raised my eyebrow at him, did he really think I couldn't control my own power? I just let it go as my aura was powered up enough to let us go and I took a quick glance at Ethan before teleporting...

**Ash's POV - Pallet Town:**

Me and Ethan got to Pallet Town in a flash, this horrible place already bringing up the memories of the people I now despise. I realised with a start that my aura was flaring up slightly because Ethan took a quick step back. I grunted as I got rid of the aura surrounding me and gave Ethan a quick glance.

''Okay, I really don't want to be in this place to be honest. After years of hiding in solitude I can hardly bare to see any human again. Although I did give you a promise so lets go to my best friends grave.'' I said mournfully, tears threatening to fall. I wouldn't show weakness in front of anyone anymore, it cost me my friendship and first partner. I headed off to my personal 'sanctuary', Ethan tagging close behind. I don't know why, but it felt nice to be in human contact for once and I felt grim thinking about this. Even though it was those traitors who caused it, I despised all life except for Pokemon now and this guy shows up suddenly and makes me question my own morals? It was outstanding what a mere person can do. I was seriously confused now. I felt guilt thinking so lowly of this young boy, not even caring how he would take me calling him a loser.

I soon broke out of my musings as I noticed we were getting closer to where Pikachu was buried and I could feel the presence of my old Pokemon. Even though he was still with me, Pikachu's attitude changed slightly, although he looked completely different. He was no longer a Pikachu but a...

''Arghhh! What the hell is a Rotom doing here?!'' I heard Ethan squeal like a girl as my 'old' Rotom hovered close to me and tapped my shoulder with a tendril of his electricity. I gave him a scornful smile, still saddened at how I simply outran him and left him for dead on that horrible day. Through dieing and being reborn, 'Rotom' was able to sense all of my emotions and thoughts. He made a buzzing sound, which I knew was a sigh before speaking.

''You know I don't blame you after what happened Ash. You were trying to protect yourself and you came back and buried me; I have no ill intentions 'brother'.'' Since what happened, me and 'Rotom' got even closer and we were now inseparable. Because of our strong bond, we called each other 'brother' and it felt too right to change back. Also through the transformation, Rotom was able to speak to me.

''I can't help but feel it was my fault. To this day, I don't understand why they betrayed m- us...'' I said in a saddened tone, going back through that day as a lone tear fell from my eyes. Ethan seemed to notice this and frowned. He walked over to me and put a kind hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

''Don't worry Ash. Even though we just met I know you're not the 'monster of Mt. Silver'. Although you can be pretty scary...'' Ethan said with a nervous chuckle and little shudder. I smirked to myself, at least there was once person who didn't think of me as a complete prick. Rotom seemed to only now just notice the new addition and zapped the ground threateningly, silently ordering Ethan to get his hand off of my shoulder. Ethan made a sort of 'eep' sound and stumbled back slightly, falling on his ass. I started laughing at his embarrassment and held a hand out as he glared at me and Rotom.

''Don't worry Ethan, that's just Pika- Rotoms way of saying hello.'' I said in a solemn voice as I almost said my old friends name again. Rotom noticed this and gave a sad smile **(AU: Can Rotom even do that?).** I broke out of my sad mood, not wanting Rotom to feel angry at me for being guilty.

''Anyway, Ethan this is Rotom. Well, he was formerly known as Pikachu, my very first Pokemon.'' I said proudly, happy that Pikachu has -and always will be- my starter. Ethan raised his eyebrow for a second, before giving me and Rotom a sad smile.

''Wow, I'm sorry to hear about what happened. Anyway, there is going to be a large 'Masters' tournament coming soon and I was wondering if you wanted to join with me Ash?'' Ethan asked in a seemingly hopeful tone. I cringed visibly at that; I hated the presence of other humans but I didn't want to hurt my new and only friends feelings.

''Hmm... I don't know. I haven't been seen in public for many years and no doubt 'they' will be there.'' I spat the word they, so many hateful thoughts coming to me as I remembered who they where. My aura started flaring up again, although this time it was a dark red color, signifying just how pissed off I was. There would be hell to pay eventually and this little tournament may give me the chance of finally getting back at all of those damnable traitors. I gave Ethan an almost demonic smirk.

''Where do I sign up?'' I asked, excited to finally pulverize those who go against me.

**Normal POV - ?:**

A tall, cloaked man sat at a desk within a large office, drinking expensive wine. From the lighting in the room, this man looked almost like death himself (apart from the scythe of course). He was drinking slowly, smirking as he went over the events that have happened over the last few years. What this man didn't know though, was that his time was soon coming and the age of the new, peaceful Pokemon world will soon be upon everyone. This man only cared about two things though; power and money. Consequences be damned, he would get his own way whenever he wanted and no one could stop him from what he was planning to do with his 'new world'. This man had many talents and could only be described with once word: fear. He was like a nightmare in itself, whatever someone was scared of, he would make it even worse tenfold. His most favorite one though was how he ran out the 'young Pokemon master' from his own town.

Oh yes, he fed beautifully from the emotions coming from the young boy named Ash Ketchum as he turned his so called friends against him. Although some may call this man Tobias, he had a much more fitting name for what he really is. Although not many people knew this as he came to be at the start of time. He was the younger brother of the God Pokemon Arceus, although he couldn't really be called a Pokemon anymore, he had gone too far and the hardships he went through changed him.

all he needed to do was wait a while longer in this disgusting form to eventually win over the people throughout the Pokemon world before being able to finally march up to heavens gates and slay his brother, claiming HIS rightful throne. What's that? You are wondering who this creature really is? Well some people call him Tobias, although that's far, far from it. No his true name is Azazel, more rightfully known as the 'King of Hell'. The time was soon upon Azazel and he couldn't wait to finally feast upon the souls of those against him...


	4. The Tournament

**Hellloooooo readers! I know, I know, I have been neglecting this story for too long and not wrote in what, 2 weeks? The reason for this is school work. I may only be in secondary school, but damn the teachers are a freaking nightmare! Anyway, I have decided to finally get on with my story and post a chapter for everyone. This may be bad, or it may be good; considering I haven't wrote for a couple of weeks and I was on a computer for the whole school day, my brains a bit frazzled. Enough about that though, on with the chapter!**

Ash's POV:

As soon as I said that sentence, I knew I was going to be treading dangerous waters. After all, I killed Misty! Even now I still mourned her death and knew that even though it was the betrayers that caused me to be out of control, I was the one in the end to kill her. Damn my nobleness, I still can't truly hate my friends even if they did run me out of my own town and killed Pikachu. I still believed, truly hoped in something though. If my theory was correct and I got rid of that prick Tobias once and for all, then my friends may snap out of their delusional state.

''Ash? Hey Ash are you listening to me?!'' Ethan asked, slightly bewildered at the far off look adorning my face. I jumped slightly, forgetting he was there for a second.

''Sorry Ethan. just thinking about something. Anyway, how about that tournament you were talking about? What's happening and who's going to be there?'' I asked, truly curious about the tournament. Although I don't like human contact, I would be happy to finally win one of those damn tournaments.

''Uhh, I think it happens at the end of the month and it's a tournament consisting of 300 battlers. There will also be the champions along with the elite four. It will be a full knockout tournament and the winner of the whole thing gets to be the new champion of Kanto and wins 1,000,000 Poke'Dollars.'' He said to me slowly, trying to remember everything he heard about this new tournament. My eyes bulged for a second at hearing the amount of trainers; I gasped when I heard that the champions and elite four will be there and I almost fainted when I heard about the prizes. If I could win this, I would finally be able to live my life normally once again and I may even meet some of my 'loyal friends'. I nay live atop a mountain, but I was still great friends with Paul, Barry, Cynthia and my old childhood friend, Serena. Just thinking about the last two made me blush; I of course new Serena still had a crush on me after I saved helped her when we were younger but I didn't want to bring her into my harsh life, knowing she would hate what I become under the guise I usually put on.

''Her Ash are you okay? You keep zoning out...'' Ethan said awkwardly. I didn't realise I was staring at him this whole time.

''Sorry Ethan, I'm just going through memories of happier times.'' I said, sighing sadly with a lone tear falling from my face. I quickly wiped it away before Ethan could notice, although like usual, luck was not on my side.

''Damn, I can't believe the cold, heartless person atop Mt. Silver can still have feelings.'' He said smugly. I growled at him; I hated showing any weakness in front of people now, not wanting anything to happen to exploit that weakness.

''Hey, shut the hell up! Ash may live on top of Mt. Silver but he's double the person you are, scum!'' Rotom threatened angrily, defending me. Ethan stepped back in fright, Rotom may be small, but he can be scary when he wants. I stepped in the middle of both of them quickly, not wanting a fight to break out.

''Okay, both of you calm down. Rotom, no zapping nooby trainers...'' As I said that, an indignant 'Hey!' was heard but ignored. I turned to Ethan before continuing. ''Ethan I may be alright when interacting with you, but don't try and talk shit about my morals and the way I act, or else I'll put you 10 feet underground! Got it?!'' I hissed angrily, not even bothering to conceal my... 'Crazy' side. **(AU: Yes, Ash is slightly insane on this, but has good morals. What? Wouldn't you go crazy if you had to live on a snowy mountain for 3 years with no human contact? Lol)**

''Okay, calm down. I was only joking. Anyway, do you want the slip for the tournament then?'' Ethan asked, shaking slightly from the power in my voice. I nodded my head and he took out a slightly crumpled slip from his pocket, handing it to me quickly. I read through the paper and nodded to myself. There wasn't any sort of loop hole to this that I could see. I then inclined my head to Ethan.

''Hey, do you have a pen or something? I don't see the need to buy them'' I asked politely, not wanting him to feel even more tense around me; he could pop a blood vessel the way he was visibly relaxed and opened his backpack, taking out a regular black pen. He handed it to me and I mumbled a quick 'thanks'. I looked through the slip once again before writing in my details.

_**Name: Ashura Satoshi Ketchum**_  
_**Age: 18**_  
_**Gender: Male**_

_**How many badges won: 30**_  
_**Have you competed in the Orange Island: Yes**_  
_**If so, did you obtain the symbols: Yes**_  
_**Have you competed in the Battle Frontier: Yes**_  
_**If so, did you obtain the symbols: Yes**_

_**How many tournaments have you competed in: 6**_  
_**How many have you won: 2**_

_**Thank you for your details, we hope you do well in the tournament.  
**__**Yours Faithfully, Mr. Goodshow.**_

I read through my details once again and handed the slip back to Ethan for him to check over. He seemed shocked at the amount of tournaments I have been in but had a smug smirk at noticing that I haven't won any of the official tournaments. He was about to open his mouth to say something sarky, but I quickly shut him up.

''Just try and say something, see what happens.'' I growled in slight embarrassment. I can't believe how naive I was back then in those kiddy tournaments. I was no longer out to be a Pokemon Master; my new plan is to go out there, kick ass and finally get my revenge on those betrayers, especially Tobias. I knew this was stupid and my mother would turn over in her grave because of my dark path, but I couldn't help it, I had already come too far and this tournament was my way of finally finishing it and hopefully, finding Serena once again. After all this time, I have finally realised that I am returning her feelings and I'd be damned if I didn't try to start a relationship during this tournament.

But... I had a strange feeling that the second I came off the mountain, something much more powerful than myself has been watching over me, determining my every move. It was indeed slightly frightening, but soothing in a odd way. I turned back to Ethan and took the slip back, sending out my Pidgeot **(AU: Ash has all of the Pokemon he once released back. In the next chapter I will be going over which Pokemon he now has. If you want, you can give me some suggestions.) **and giving him the slip, sending him off to the nearest Pokemon Center. I turned back to Ethan once more before looking at Rotom.

''Well partner, this is it. We will be going down memory lane and I am sure to be in tough spots. Although, always remember; I will not leave you behind again. All of us have come too far to quit now and it's about time we met our 'old friends; once again.'' I said in a slightly nostalgic voice, thinking about all of the fun times I had with everyone. This was going to be my redemption, a way to get back into society and finally prove that I am the very best, like no one ever was.

''Lets go Pi. Lets go back to our old life...''

Normal POV:

Five girls were talking to each other through their personal computers. After their crush was broadcasted as being a murderer and killed himself, the girls all mourned together, seeking comfort in each other for their only crush being accused of murder. After the three years without him, the girls became best friends, always talking and laughing with each other, but still sad for the loss. If the young boy was miraculously still alive, they wouldn't mind sharing him, considering they share everything else. The older looking blonde then spoke up.

''Hey girls, I've been invited to this new tournament with over 300 competitors and I was wondering if you guys wanted to enter.'' She finished as she looked at all of the smiling faces on the other side of the scree. These fives girls consisted of Serena; Cynthia; Sabrina; Hilda and Elena. Apparently, Elena was a large fan of Ash's and ever since he 'died' she was hanging out with the other girls. Serena then spoke up, seemingly for the rest of the group.

''That would be great Cynthia! I think it would be a good challenge for all of us and let's face it, we haven't really done much Pokemon battling since Ash...'' She trailed off, crying slightly as she said his name. The other girls expressions darkened as she said his name, still mourning over him. They knew that for Serena it was worse though, she had known him since he was really young and she always did love him.

''I know it's hard, but we still have each other and there is the chance that he is still alive.'' Sabrina said mysteriously. Everyone, even Serena stopped mourning and looked at her oddly. She continued, ''For a while now, I have felt an aura much like Ash's getting close. Call it a hunch of mine, but I think 3 years ago something terrible happened to him, causing him to hide away for a while. He must have heard about the tournament somehow and he is using it to slowly sneak his way back into society.'' Sabrina said giddily, giggling like a school girl. She knew, hoped to Arceus himself that Ash is well and truly back. Everyone gasped out loud at this, they all knew that Ash could use aura from exchanging information with each other and Sabrina trained her psychic powers to detect even the faintest aura signatures. Everyone also knew that everyone's aura is different, no aura can ever be the same. That could only mean...

''Ash, my beloved, welcome back...'' The girls whispered wistfully, excited about the prospect of finally meeting Ash once again.

Tobias' POV:

I suddenly felt the one thing I despise: hope. This will definitely not do! How that brat is still alive and well is truly beyond me, but I knew that this will be my greatest challenge before fighting my brother, Arceus. I looked at myself in the mirror within my office with a scowl. I could feel his aura from where I was sitting and it honestly made me feel the thing I'm supposed to inflict upon these stupid mortals, fear. If he was truly this powerful and managed to get to Arceus before me, well, lets just say I'm completely screwed. Through my whole existence I have never felt this much power radiating from a single being. I may have met my match.

''Hmph, how petty revenge can truly thrive ones goal to become the best. Know this Ash Ketchum, you are walking down a darker path than I once did and you will simply destroy yourself... Piece... By... Piece. No matter, if I destroy him quick enough and absorb his power, I will truly be invincible. You should have stayed on your mountain little boy because I don't take kindly to those who go against me...'' I said, staring at myself in the mirror. I may be Azazel, but even I can die when against powerful foes. Lets just hope I can destroy this little worm and feast on his soul. I knew a great way to do this, destroy the last few people who truly love him.

''Oh well, Serena... For loving this boy you will be a great feed for me as you watch me devour both of your souls. Not long now till I can finally claim what is rightfully mine.'' I roared in my demonic voice before morphing into my true form. I was hungry anyway...

**I know that this is very short and probably really bad, but I have just got back into writing again and this was only a filler chapter anyway. So, Ash has finally decided to go back to society once again and meet old friends. Just to let you know if you haven't yet realised; this story will contain LEMON's... A lot of them. It is also a harem consisting of: Ash; Serena; Cynthia; Sabrina; Hilda and finally an OC character named Elena (I will give you her details next chapter). If you want your character or have any ideas for me to implement into my story, feel free to let me know in a review. Anyway, until next time, See ya!**


	5. The Return to Pallet

**AU: Okay, so I have been reading all of my reviews for this story so far and I have realised that I did rush into this whole thing a bit too fast and went overboard with the way I started it. Also, I thank everyone for their reviews and giving me criticism; allowing me to make this story better and start making amends with this chapter. Although some reviews were a bit harsh with the way they were wrote, I do see sense in them so it's time I actually got into this more. Also, like the previous two, this is a filler chapter, allowing me to tell you all about the relationships between Ash, his Pokemon and the girls; along with this, I will put more into Tobias/Azazel back-story and give a small cameo in this chapter for the betrayers. Also a little spoiler for later on in the story: As many people have already notified, it was a very silly idea killing off Pikachu so I have decided to give Ash a way to bring him back in the later chapters woohoo! Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**Ash's POV:**

As I slowly walked with Ethan to our destination, I could feel the foreboding feeling of being around the betrayers again. Although, I still felt hope to finally be able to meet Serena once again and answer for being away for so long. As Charizard slowly glided back down to the snow covered ground of MT. Silver with me and Ethan on his back, I decided it was about time to introduce all of my other Pokemon. As we got off Charizard's back, I turned to Ethan with my normal glare.

''I suppose I should introduce you to all of my Pokemon. Also, considering I see you as a trust-able person, I suppose I wouldn't mind hanging around you for a while.'' I said, not meaning to sound so stuck up with what I was saying.

''What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm disposable or something?! I found you and allowed you to have a way back into society and you're just gonna throw me away like a bag of trash after you've found those douches?!'' Ethan shouted indignantly, taking my tone of voice completely the wrong way. I glared at him before shaking my head.

''Of course not, I value all friends. I was only saying that because I don't want to add too much suspicion to myself while I'm at the Pokemon league and if I'm with the 'new' champion of Johto, we'll both attract a lot of attention.'' I said calmly, not meaning to anger him.

''Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, how about you show me these amazing Pokemon?'' He asked excitedly, forgetting about the little 'argument' in mere seconds. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this. The first real chuckle I've done since that day. Already, just by being in hi=human contact has softened me up. I couldn't help but feel that things will truly turn out for the better after I travel this dark and dangerous road. I turned back to Ethan and gave him a half-hearted smile.

''Huh, you've made me smile more than since I came up this mountain. Anyway, enough about that, I'll show my 'family''' I said, giving air quotes as I said family. I truly did fee like my Pokemon were my family and they were always there for me when I needed them the most. I led the way back to my hut and behind it, into a cave that was conveniently hidden by the snow. ''Just in here'' I muttered inaudibly from the sound of the wind and snow rushing past us. I could already tell that it was starting to get dark and I didn't want us to be caught up in the storm.

The two of us walked inside the queen to quite the sight. There were Pokemon left and right, interacting, some even laughing and the 'spoke'. I coughed to get their attention and they quickly spun and all smiled brightly as soon as they saw me. Although, when they caught sight of Ethan hiding behind my back, slightly afraid, they all growled menacingly. Even now, they trusted no human apart from me and I knew that even if they had to risk their very lives, all of my Pokemon would protect me. I couldn't help but show a true smile at how loyal and protective my Pokemon were for me, they truly were my family.

''Okay, easy guys. This is a new friend of my, he's called Ethan. I know you don't take kindly to anyone apart from me but at least try to be civil with him.'' I chuckled as they all had shocked faces at how kindly I was talking now. They quickly sobered up and gave a roar as a greeting for the newcomer.

''Wow, you have so many Pokemon Ash! How did you manage to keep them all here and so well fed?'' Ethan asked, starry-eyed and amazed at the sheer amount of Pokemon in their seemingly homely home. I knew where he was coming from though, I really did have quite the number of Pokemon. From left to right in the front row were my first and most powerful Pokemon. There was: Rotom; Venasaur; Charizard; Blastoise; Pidgeot; Primeape; Tauros (He either traded the other 29 or let them back into the wild, use your imagination); Kingler and finally his Butterfree. After all of this time and the hardships, this was known as his 'Elite' team, when six of these Pokemon were together, he could almost be unstoppable. Although Pikachu and Charizard were still his top two. Well, apart from one other Pokemon who is his very strongest, maybe even being at the 'Legendary' level. Even now, he felt proud of his Elite team and just wish that he could get Pikachu back. He then looked at the other Pokemon around him, seeing the rest of his 'family'. These Pokemon where: Lucario, his 'aura son' and strongest Pokemon. His shiny Eevee; Espeon; Umbreon; Glaceon and finally Vaporeon. Next to these Pokemon where his Bastiodon; Rampardos; Aerodactyl and Armaldo, these were his specially unfossilized Pokemon. Next where: Gallade; Gardevoir; Arcanine; Hitmonlee; Hitmonchan; Hitmontop; Shiftry; Aggron; Flygon; Milotic; Drapion and finally Dragonite. Altogether, he had some pretty solid Pokemon and they could all handle their own in a fight. If Ash wanted to, he could rain havoc on all those who appose him right now if he wanted, but he wasn't the type of person for full on revenge. He was never going to forgive the traitors even if it wasn't entirely their fault; they caused him such pain and anguish he wanted to die. Through this thick layer of evil and hatred, he still knew some where in his mind he couldn't completely blame the traitors, but he still wouldn't allow them back into his life. There was still one person he was hoping, praying even, to meet again and that is his mother. He knew for a fact that Tobias definitely threatened or brainwashed her, he could see the longing and sadness in her eyes as he was ran out of town. If he couldn't save the rest of his 'friends' he was going to make sure to save his mother.

''Yeah, so that's all of my Pokemon. I used to have 30 Tauros but I either traded them to people or let them roam back in the wilds. I didn't want to keep them locked up here on the mountain so I let them go. Also, here is my 'aura son' as I like to call him and my strongest Pokemon, Lucario.'' As soon as he heard his name spoken, Lucario was next to us in mere seconds, moving too fast for the naked eye. He quickly gave me a small pat on the back and I patted his head.

''Wait, aura son?'' Ethan asked quizzically. I knew he was confused about this, I was when Lucario called me 'father'.

''Yes. Because of the strong bond we share and our ability to talk telepathically with ease, we are like father and son. And since I call the rest of my Pokemon my family, they are all like brothers and sisters to me.'' I said happily, grinning broadly as all of my Pokemon seemed shaken up by my little speech. Ethan looked at me in shock for a second before giving me a genuine smile.

''You know, people call you the 'Monster of Mt. Silver'. After seeing the way you act around your Pokemon, those people seem seriously mislead.'' Ethan answered truthfully. My grin just widened at that, it was nice to be understood for a change. I gave the rest of my Pokemon a quick glance before sighing and deciding to give them all the news about the upcoming tournament.

''Okay everyone. gather round 'cause this is important...'' I waited for all of my Pokemon to look at me with all of their attention before continuing. ''Okay, you all know what happened three years ago between me and 'them'...'' I trailed off as all of my Pokemon gave out a growl as I mentioned 'them'. I then continued. ''Okay, settle down. Ethan gave me a slip to once again enter a large tournament with the best trainers around and I've decided it's time for Ash Ketchum to show himself to the world once again.'' All of the Pokemon gasped at this before giving an excited roar at the prospect of being able to finally trounce the ones who go against me. ''I'm glad you're all as excited as I am. So, who to choose...'' I said as I looked at the faces of my eager Pokemon. This was going to be a tough choice. Although I knew before I even bothered choosing who to use in the tournament, there was something else I had to do.

''Hey Ethan, you stay here and get to know my Pokemon better. I have one last thing to do before I start preparing for the tournament.'' I said as I walked to the exit.

''Where are you going exactly?'' Ethan questioned curiously.

''I'm going back home to see my mother. I'm going back to where all of this started. Pallet Town.'' The name of my home town seemed to echo in the wind as I teleported with my aura. It was time to meet my mother again...

**Normal POV - Pallet Town:**

The once lively, happy town of the supposed Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum was now but a desolate place. Not a soul was happy anymore and whenever the town's people saw Delia Ketchum or the other traitors during the anniversary or ash Ketchum's 'death' they would shout vulgar words and sometimes even threaten them. After 'that' day, Delia no longer spoke to anyone, she especially stayed away from the traitors and if Tobias ever strolled into the town casually, she and the other people of the town would feel nothing but fear. Delia knew, to this day, that her baby was still alive, although he probably hated her along with the rest of his 'friends'. She still couldn't believe how Tobias literally took away her free will and caused her to hurt her baby. If Ash hated her, she would completely understand and not even blame him. Although, she knew through the guilty act, the betrayers were just looking for a way to hurt Ash and get more power from Tobias. Even just thinking about that single name made Delia's skin crawl. How could one man cause so much sadness and despair to others. After the three years of thinking about what Tobias really is, she came up with a single conclusion: he is NOT human.

''Humph, so the mother of Ash Ketchum decided to turn up. What are you planning to do, beg for forgiveness?'' One of Delia's old friends said as she walked to the gravestone. Delia turned back and glared at the man who has constantly pestered and said such nasty things to her.

''What the hell do you think?! Do you really, truly believe I sent Ash away with my own free will?! Do you still not see the signs that Tobias is the one who caused all of this?!'' Delia hissed angrily, she was sick and tired of being blamed for all of this. Yes, she knew Ash would blame her and she knew that she deserved it. Although, through the things said to her is like rubbing salt in a open wound. She didn't need to be reminded of what she did from others.

''Shut it bitch! Tobias may have caused it but you were still part of chasing Ash out of town. You can deny it all you want but the truth is you were a part of making your little boy suffer. You know, everyone in this town loved Ash and he gave excitement to the place. But, when Tobias and the rest of you murdered him, you murdered the spirit of Pallet Town.'' The man hissed just as angrily before turning and stomping away. Delia fell to her knees in front of the grave and sobbed quietly. Even though she still didn't want to admit it, she was indeed part of the reason why Ash may actually be dead and she could no longer live with the guilt.

''I-I'm so sorry Ashy, it's my fault your gone. What I would give to see the face and hear the laugh of my baby once more. Oh Ash, what have we done to you.'' The emotions were now coming out full force. Three whole years of bottling her emotions can cause one to cry for hours. Delia did just that, she just kept crying, speaking softly to the grave, praying to turn back time and set things right. The time never came though and she just got up and walked back towards her home, not wanting to live anymore.

''I ruined the one good thing in my life. Please, I pray to you Arceus, give me a way to see Ash again before it's too late.'' Delia sat in her bedroom, praying to Arceus to one day meet Ash again. This was now her goal in life; she knew that Ash couldn't be dead and it was her mission to set things right with him. She was hopong for a sign to let her know where her Ashy will be and she got it. She looked at her television within her room to see the news on, talking about the upcoming tournament. If this was the sign she needed, then she was going to take it. She knew how Ash could never resist a tournament and this may be her only chance of being able to see him.

''Don'y worry Ash, I'm going to use everything in my power to set things right and bring us together again...'' She broke off as she heard loud knocking on her door. After the years, this was the first time anyone ever knocked on her door. She slowly walked downstairs, frightened that maybe it was her turn to be ran out of town. She opened the door slowly and she gasped at who was there.

''A-Ash, is that really you?'' She questioned, tears of joy threatening to fall.

''Yes mom, it's good to see you again.'' Ash said happily as he embraced his mother and savoured the warmth and love only ones mother could give. Delia didn't know if she was dreaming right now but she didn't care, with Ash in her arms she felt whole again and nothing was going to ruin their relationship again.

''You're back, I can't believe you're finally back.'' Delia sobbed into Ash's shirt, finally letting out all of the emotions she's been feeling over the course of Ash not being there.

''Yes mom, I'm back. And it's time to get revenge on Tobias for what he has done to us.'' Ash said with a lot of conviction in his voice. Ash was glad that his mother wasn't actually part of Tobias' group and this lifted his spirits a lot. He was finally on his road back into the real world and this was an uplifting way to start.

**Tobias' POV - ?:**

I was once again prowling around within the darkness, watching, waiting for my next victim. I was always careful with how I done everything; I didn't want the news to breakout about hundreds of people suddenly missing within different cities, this would completely ruin my chance of being able to feed on the souls on these pitiful humans. Suddenly, a teenager, no older than 14 walked passed the alleyway I was hiding in, by himself. A nasty grin soon came to my face. This would be perfect; ripping the innocence off a young boy before devouring him. I slowly followed him within the shadows. I have already made up my mind. I was going to slowly and quietly follow him to his home and makes his worst nightmares become reality.

Although, I stopped as I started to think once again about my 'brother'. The one who has always taken the spotlight and never gave me a chance to prove myself. The rest of the legendaries now despised me because of my evil ways and I felt the need to 'dispose' of them. I was going to save the worst torture for my 'favorite' brother, Arceus. I can still remember the days when I was a kind-hearted, not insane Pokemon. I can also remember the way just a single dream caused me to go down the dark path; then, I done the unforgivable. I murdered our father and lashed out a Arceus. These silly mortals think that Arceus is the true god Pokemon, no, they were terribly wrong. The real god of the Pokemon world and who created all of existence is... No, I can't say, nor think his name, he is still and always will despise me and when my time is up, I will surely be punished by him in the afterlife.

''Father, how could I have done this. Cause so much death and destruction... Ugh, that damn, naive little boy is rubbing off on me and causing me to question myself. Not that it matters anyway, I have started something here and I intend to finish it, no matter the consequences!'' I shouted in my demonic voice to the world. I then realised that the little brat I was following had disappeared had gotten away so I snuck back into the shadows. No matter, there was plenty more souls to take.

Normal POV - Cerulean Gym:

The betrayers were once again together. They had gotten closer since the day they had apparently 'murdered' Ash Ketchum. They still hated how everyone seemed to put it; they may have chased him out of town and killed his very first partner, but he murdered Misty Waterflower with no remorse. Although many people would think they were completely stupid and naive for saying such a thing, they didn't care and still blamed Ash for everything that has happened. Even now, they were still cursing his name, going to Pallet Town on the anniversary of his death and just being nuisances. In fact, that's what they were going to do right now: stroll into Pallet Town acting all high and mighty and start throwing insults towards Delia for 'bringing a nobody into the world' as they liked to put it. Soon, all the friends were standing outside of the gym, getting ready to head off to Pallet Town.

''So it's that time again. I still can't believe what he done to Misty. Do you think he is still out there somewhere, plotting his revenge?'' Gary, Ash's 'childhood friend' said with a sneer. This was the most shocking of the group to turn against Ash; Gary and Ash may have argued a lot, but they still got along quite well. Then, when he suddenly came out about him hating Ash, the friends were glad.

''Who cares if he's alive? He couldn't take on any of us. There's no chance he's smart enough to plot revenge against us!'' May said, hanging off Drew's arm. This was another reason why the guys wanted to get Ash out of the picture; each one of them loved the girls and they knew if Ash was out of the way, it would be easy to get the girls for themselves.

''Haha, you're right May! Of course Ash is too dense and simply stupid to even bother plotting against us!'' Max, the shrimp with glasses said snobbishly. Everyone else just laughed at this, continuing to curse against Ash. What they didn't know though, was that Ash was in the destination they were heading in and it was going to be quite the reunion of old friends indeed. Let's just hope that they don't say anything to anger Ash, or there will definitely be more bloodshed.

**AU: So that's the end of this chapter! I hope this cleared a few things up about the character; sorry about another filler chapter without action, that will be coming soon. Anyway, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and be ready for another one sometime next week. Also on a side note, I won't be writing at all over Christmas, I don't get to see all of my family too often and it's always a good chance to get caught up with everyone and of course, the presents! :D. Anyway, see ya next time!**


End file.
